Misconceptions in Waiting
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: NejiGaa. A Precursor to my ItaHinaSasu WIP 'Gift' Can be found on my LJ . This is the story of how the 8 year relationship between the Kazekage and Hyuuga Neji began. Yaoi. Mature. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** My first NejiGaa story. Believe it or not, NejiGaa was my first yaoi OTP and it went to SasuNeji and yeah, blah. _Anywho_, for those who do not stalk my LiveJournal, this story is a precursor to _Gift_, an ItaHinaSasu fic I'm working on. It explains how the two became a couple.

I am not terribly fond of this story but I'm sure you guys have realized by now that I hate anything less than 5 chapters of my own writing. My comfort zone tends to be with much longer stories(or oneshots). Also, I actually have quite a few yaoi stories up, but they're too much for FF I'm afraid, you'll have to go to Y!Gallery.

This story is complete but I won't be uploading it all at once. There are 3 chapters in all.

xxxxx

**Misconceptions in Waiting**

Based on the story _Gift_

**1**

xxxxx

"What?" Hyuuga Neji asked rather ineloquently, pale eyes widening, mouth slightly agape. Clearly he had heard his uncle incorrectly or at the very least he was just losing his hearing altogether. He didn't think that could happen at eighteen could it? Sure, he'd been around explosions and been slammed around a few times but…

"It's unforgivable!" Hanabi was practically shaking with fury "Oneesan…" her small hands clenched into fists on her lap as she sat formally in the small conference room with her father, uncle, and the two oldest council advisors. Hiashi's expression was grave, as were the two council members. The latter was typical.

Neji had entered not too long ago after having been summoned right as he had finished a long mission. He was exhausted and rather drained; being around Maito Gai and Rock Lee tended to do that to a person. Despite his fatigue his sharp gaze took everyone in, analyzing and deducting.

_They all truly believe it is as they say._ He thought, frowning mentally. This did not make sense to him, but he wasn't going to point out the reasons why. There was only one person he truly would speak to about this situation in detail and that individual was not in the room. He would, however, acquire the specifics at the very least.

"When exactly did Hinata-sama return?" he asked calmly, his gaze not once revealing his true thoughts or feelings. It tended to unnerve the council and while he'd never admit it seeing them react in such a manner was highly amusing and satisfying. He might have forgiven them for his father's death, but not for the years of treatment and borderline abuse. "And when, exactly, was her condition confirmed?"

"You were gone for two months," Hiashi explained "Hinata returned three weeks ago. Her condition was confirmed by Tsunade-sama herself when they had examined her for any internal injuries."

Six months. His cousin had been declared missing in action for six months. He wanted to go see her immediately, to make sure she was alright and healthy. As important as this meeting was, he really could get all of the answers he needed from her. They weren't extremely close but they were definitely closer than they had been over four years ago.

"I see. And they are _absolutely_ certain it is who they claim to be? We are not talking about just any shinobi and considering his history and his current allegiance…"

"A paternity test was done," the oldest member, and Neji's grandfather, spoke up "they went through all of his confiscated items and everything he had with ANBU to collect the proper samples for DNA testing. Ninety-eight point nine percent was the result."

_Well, that erases any doubt in my mind about whether or not it is him, but much of this does not make sense to me._

"We have requested Tsunade-sama put her through a series of psychological tests," the other man and his great uncle, continued "we strongly believe that based on Hinata's testimony that her mental state has been compromised due to her stressful ordeal. Anyone else would have been killed, this is no normal shinobi we are dealing with here, and it is obvious she was kept alive for this specific purpose."

"We are even more convinced that because it was intentional he could very well return." His grandfather again. The old man looked to Hiashi "I stand firm by my previous statement as to how to handle this."

His uncle looked a bit uncomfortable with this and Neji found himself confused "Forgive me, I have come rather late to this meeting so I am unfamiliar with anything said prior."

"An abortion." The man said with absolutely no hint of emotion and Neji had to fight the urge to wince "There is absolutely no way we can allow our heir to carry the child of that criminal Uchiha Itachi to term. With her mental state being the way it is and with his full powers still an unknown to us she could end up voluntarily giving it up to him and I refuse to allow any child of Hyuuga blood to be associated with that traitor and murderer. A hybrid child of that nature is too dangerous in any case. There was a reason Hyuuga did not intermarry with Uchiha. It has been strictly forbidden to Hyuuga for generations; a child from two powerful doujutsu lineages is not acceptable."

_Why?_ He wanted to ask but did not. Although he did not show it, inwardly he was absolutely appalled by the decision. Force Hinata to abort her unborn child? She wouldn't do it, it wouldn't matter to her who the father was or how it happened. Briefly, Neji wondered if Tsunade would attempt to pull her weight since Uchiha Itachi wasn't exactly a Hyuuga clan matter. He was almost sure once Tsunade saw the request she'd deny it; if not her Haruno, definitely.

"Why is there a belief that her mental state is unhealthy?" Neji wanted to know.

"Because oneesan swears that it wasn't rape, that…" Hanabi was fighting valiantly to keep her cool "that he hadn't forced herself on him. But since it's that guy, I'm convinced he's manipulating her with genjutsu."

Although Hyuuga eyes normally were not fooled by genjutsu, rumors about Itachi's almost god-like powers had spread like wildfire throughout the village when he had been seen with Hoshigaki Kisame years ago in the village. It was said that he knew a genjutsu that not even the Byakugan could break. So Hanabi's assumption wasn't unfounded, but something still didn't seem right to him.

"Hinata has already been through enough as it is," Hiashi looked unhappy "Although she is a much stronger kunoichi now than she was a few years ago, even the best of shinobi can be affected by enough trauma. Hatake Kakashi would not have recovered from Uchiha Itachi's attack had Tsunade-sama not been around; who knows what she's been through these past six months with him. I do not wish to make any hasty decisions."

Hiashi's father frowned "Yes, son, but you are forgetting that there comes a certain point where she will not be able to proceed with the operation; we cannot wait forever and she is already two months gone."

_Two months?_ Once again another piece of the puzzle wasn't fitting together correctly. _But if she was with him for six…I know it is not always easy to impregnate someone but if he's as much of a genius as everyone claims him to be, it would have only taken him but the first month or so to determine Hinata-sama's monthly cycle. If he was somewhat proficient with ijutsu he would have been able to ensure conception. So with that said, why wait so long and why release her? What would be the point of allowing her to return to Konoha just to take the child later when he could have just kept her? He's already an international criminal, kidnapping wouldn't exactly tarnish his reputation anymore than it already is._

The other three Hyuuga began to quietly bicker amongst themselves and Neji regarded them coolly. If he had been able to determine that much then if no one else, Hiashi would have noticed it as well. More than likely, it probably was the reason he was reluctant to have Hinata abort the unborn child. Hyuuga weren't stupid which meant that they were possibly in denial. They wanted Hinata to have something mentally wrong with her, the alternative was too devastating.

Patiently, he waited until the others calmed down before speaking again "I take it then you would like me to remove myself from missions to personally take care of Hinata-sama's needs now that I have returned. You do not wish to allow Ko to continue guarding her?"

"No," his uncle shook his head "you and Hinata are closer than you were years ago and you would be better suited to keep her safe. I have already spoken to Tsunade-sama; for now you will be removed from missions until she is fully cleared medically."

A small nod "I understand. Do you need me for anything else, Hiashi-sama? If Hiashi-sama and the elders do not mind, I would like to see how Hinata-sama is faring."

"It is fine, Neji. Go, perhaps your presence will do her some good."

xxxxx

They stood outside the hokage's office and Neji watched as his cousin seemed to shrink inside herself, her expression nervous and a little afraid. Tsunade had called Hiashi and Hinata for a special meeting regarding his cousin's 'condition'. Both his uncle and cousin had insisted on his presence and so he was now standing beside her a small smile gracing his features. Gently he took her hand, smile widening ever so slightly at her shocked expression, and gave it a small squeeze.

"Do not worry, Hinata-sama. It will all work out. Have faith."

She graced him with a beautiful and loving smile and not for the first time he was grateful for abandoning his hatred for her…not that he had ever hated _her_ in the first place.

Hiashi was already inside as the two teens walked inside and to Neji's surprise standing beside the Hokage was none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Suna's ambassador Temari. His uncle looked very stressed and upset about the jounin's presence and Hinata's confusion mirrored his own.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade leaned forward, her gaze intense on the pregnant teen "I am going to ask you a series of questions and you will answer them truthfully, do you understand?"

To her credit she did not move to lean towards her cousin for support. Instead she merely nodded and gave a soft affirmative.

The Hokage leaned back in her chair "This conversation will not leave this room, understand?" she looked at everyone sternly before continuing "After a thorough series of tests it has been concluded that Hyuuga Hinata is not, and was not influenced by genjutsu during her six months of captivity. This means that anything she says will be of her own volition and will be accepted as much by me. Now, with that said; did Uchiha Itachi kidnap you and kill your team mates?"

"No…Hokage-sama. He…we were attacked by enemy shinobi. I witnessed them kill my team mates and then they rendered me unconscious. When I awakened I had been taken in by Uchiha-san."

Tsunade smiled "Considering the situation, Hinata, I doubt you need to use formalities." His cousin blushed horribly and the Hokage continued "So you're saying he saved you?"

"Yes."

"So he tended to your injuries for six months. I read the reports and Sakura was able to confirm all of the injuries you had experienced. Why didn't he take you to a hospital or a nearby village?"

"The closest village was a day and a half journey…he said he didn't feel comfortable moving me with my injuries."

The blond nodded; it was reasonable enough "That doesn't explain why he didn't just move you when he was finally able. Why did he keep you around?"

At this Hinata hesitated and then she shook her head "I…I don't know, Hokage-sama. A-and to be honest…I don't think he knew either."

Everyone in the room was surprised by the admission and Neji frowned thoughtfully. Hinata hadn't really told him much about what happened and he hadn't wanted to probe. The rape allegations had never sat right to him when they had told it to him a few months ago and now it definitely didn't hold water.

_Could they have…grown feelings for each other? Could the child have actually been conceived out of love or something similar?_

It sounded impossible, this was Uchiha Itachi after all and the man had brutally slaughtered his own clan. Men, women, and children; he had killed them all. So why?

"Alright, I know this is going to be a very awkward question for you Hinata but we need to know. Did you willingly sleep with Uchiha Itachi and if you did, why?"

The tension in the room couldn't have even been cut with a kunai it was that serious. All eyes were on his cousin and she looked extremely uncomfortable but…

_That look…it is not often that I have seen it but I know it._ It was the look she would show whenever she was completely and utterly devoted to an ideal or purpose. It meant that whatever she was about to say, she was going to stick to until the end.

"Yes." She finally said, startling everyone. Briefly she looked at Naruto, a sad expression emerging before looking back at Tsunade "I did because…I love him."

"Hiashi, Neji, leave the room." Tsunade's voice was firm and held no argument. She looked at Hiashi when he tried to speak up "I need to discuss some things with your daughter that is top secret." She paused when he continued to give her a somewhat defiant look "I'm not asking."

His uncle was livid but said nothing. Instead he turned briskly on his heel and walked out, Neji close behind.

"I _refuse_ to believe that any daughter of mine would willingly consort with such a person." The Hyuuga head said, his hands in his sleeves and looking quite furious. Neji resisted the urge to sigh.

"Tsunade-sama says that Hinata-sama does not have any –"

"I know what she said, Neji, I was in the room." The younger male ignored Hiashi's irritated tone. He was frustrated and understandably so. Honestly, his feelings mirrored his uncle's; what possessed Hinata to say something like that? She wasn't lying, that much was obvious, but why would she do such a thing with such a person willingly? "It makes absolutely no logical sense for her to do this so either she was influenced, manipulated, coerced…" he shook his head "Tsunade might be one of the legendary sannin but she's not perfect and she's not god. She must have missed something, something subtle."

Right then and there Neji knew the Hyuuga head was never going to believe Hinata's words…he couldn't. If he did he might as well call his daughter a traitor, a disgrace. She would be considered little less than a whore to the clan and when word got out the village as a whole. He would be forced to disown her and possibly even brand her. If the council got too much in an uproar about it she might even be killed for such blasphemy. She was Hyuuga; Hyuuga didn't _willingly_ sleep with international criminals who murdered, what, more than over a hundred people? The Uchiha clan hadn't been small, it had been second largest to the Hyuuga.

Hinata must have known all of this…so why? She wasn't a bad judge of character, what did she see in Uchiha Itachi that no one, not even his own brother, could see? What was the missing link here?

After about a half an hour the two were allowed back inside the room. His cousin's face was still red and she looked as if she had been crying. Temari's expression was carefully blank and Naruto looked a myriad of emotions Neji wasn't even going to attempt to try and fathom. Seeing the blond so serious bothered him a bit.

"Here's the deal," Tsunade sighed and looked as if she had a headache. "Hinata has requested to carry the child to term and I'm granting it."

Hiashi bristled "Hokage-sama…"

She shook her head "I understand she's your heir but her situation is unique. I am convinced that Uchiha Itachi purposefully did what he did; he was considered an absolute genius and his records prove it. With that said, aborting the child could be disastrous for the village; I don't want him coming here to get revenge." She gave him a grim smile "That man got into the village so easily last time it was insulting. If you kill that child I can't guarantee he won't return and do just that. I don't care how good you think your clan is; my responsibility is to the village and all the clans and he's too much of a threat to risk it." She frowned "However, I can't let Hinata stay here either. Once word gets out, she'll be in danger. The Uchiha clan was wiped out, some of those folks had friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, people that weren't Uchiha but were attached nonetheless. The chances of them taking out their pain and frustration on her is too high. That's not including the reaction from the clan."

Temari finally stepped forward "When Uzumaki came to Suna on a mission with Haruno he told Gaara about Hyuuga's situation and he offered to lend his assistance. My brother anticipated something like this would happen based on what he was told. Since we're allies, he is offering Hyuuga Hinata sanctuary in our country."

Hiashi and Neji just blinked at her. "For how long?" the younger male blurted out, still a little stunned.

"Permanently." Tsunade answered "He's offering full citizenship, a chance to become a Suna shinobi if she so chooses. No one will know or suspect her there and she'll be able to raise the child without fear. This isn't an option, for her safety and that of the village she _must_ leave. Since she's still not far along for travel to be unwise for her, she will be leaving immediately, I expect the Hyuuga to send any belongings she cannot carry over at a later date." A smirk flickered on painted lips and she gave Neji a look "Oh yeah, you're going with her."

The young jounin blinked twice "Excuse me?"

xxxxx

For the fifteenth time since they had began their journey Neji resisted the urge to sigh "Hinata-sama," he began, trying his best to sound calm even though he was becoming slightly annoyed "I told you a thousand times, I am not angry that you specifically requested for me to accompany you. I am not upset about having to leave the village and my team – the latter will save me sleepless nights, incredibly early mornings, and headaches. I am not upset with about the fact that you are pregnant, although 'stunned', 'shocked', and even 'somewhat horrified' come to mind. Thanks to this my cursed seal has been…altered and it can no longer bring me physical pain. I am not at all angry, sad, or disappointed so _please stop apologizing."_

Temari looked amused and he did not share her sentiments. He was only grateful that they had actually arrived. He loved his cousin but her ability to guilt trip herself into oblivion was trying at times.

_Not that I helped any over the years._ Well, he was only human; even if he did feel like a jackass for being irritated it didn't mean the feeling would go away. It also didn't help that he was somewhat overheated from the hot weather and thusly a little irritable. Temari was wearing dark colors and she looked just fine; he kind of hated her at the moment. While he'd never admit it out loud, he was also rather irritable because the heat would more than likely dry out his hair…and his hair was his only vanity. He took rather good care of it; there was a reason it looked as soft and shiny as it did. Of course, his hair could become as dry as the desert and he'd never complain. Neji was no whiner.

"Gaara set aside a few hours today to show you two around and answer any questions you might have." Temari informed them as they passed the natural rock ridge leading into the village "Since you're friends of Uzumaki, he wanted to personally greet you, so we'll be heading to the tower first." She looked at Hinata "It's pretty hot this time of year, Hyuuga. It might be best if you allow Gaara to just escort Neji around while you and the baby get some rest."

He had to hand it to her, if Temari held any disgust or ill feelings towards Hinata because of her situation she sure as hell wasn't showing it. More than likely, she probably didn't care. She was an ambassador but that didn't mean she held any personal feelings towards Konoha or its people.

His cousin nodded, although she looked miserable which made him feel guilty. This had to be agonizing for her; while he was close to his teammates and they were somewhat like a family to him it wasn't nearly as close as her bond with hers. Kurenai had all but taken her in, giving her the mother figure she had lost years ago. Inuzuka and Aburame had helped her become stronger in their own ways, while also standing by as emotional support. Now all she had was him and he was already snapping at her. She was young, pregnant, in an unfamiliar land without family and friends and more than likely she was horribly afraid.

"Hinata-sama," he put a hand gently on her shoulder and she gave him a slightly confused glance "Do not worry, once weather permits I will show you around. Is there anything you'd like while I am out? Whatever you'd like, I will get it for you."

He had known she wouldn't take him up on the offer but that hadn't been the point. When she smiled at him and relaxed a bit he felt a little better. Some rest would do her good.

Gaara was actually not in his office when they had arrived, but in the guest halls. Apparently Temari had known this, as she had not at all been surprised to see him there. He had been leaning against the wall by the door to a room when they had rounded the corner and immediately straightened, turning to face them. Neji found himself blinking at the seventeen year old and the obvious differences.

He was taller, although Neji had more height on him by far, with wider shoulders and a lean frame. His hair was but a little bit longer but still wild, red, and all over the place. It was his expression that caught Neji off guard the most, for he had not seen the other male since the chunnin exams and a completely unemotional Gaara seemed…off.

Taking a few steps forward the Kazekage uncrossed his arms and a very, _very_ small smile emerged. It almost completely changed his demeanor, mostly because the smile actually reached his eyes. In fact, the more Neji looked at him, the more he realized that while his face was impassive his eyes still glittered with emotion just as it had years ago. This time, however, it wasn't the gleam of madness or bloodlust, it was genuine kindness and the Hyuuga didn't know how to make it compute in his head.

"Welcome to Suna." His voice was the same, deep but soft; unhurried. "I trust there was no trouble along the way?"

"Nope, got here safe and sound." Temari smiled at him and the Hyuuga took in that it was also genuine, no longer was there any fear. He had heard Gaara had changed after his battle with Naruto and it was obviously one hundred percent true. "Hyuuga might need some rest though, you mind just showing her cousin around instead?"

"Oh no…" Hinata clasped her hands, putting them near her chest "Kazekage-sama took time off especially to show us around. I don't want to be rude…"

The redhead raised a hand to cut her off "It is not rude, your condition takes precedence over something as simple as a tour. Temari can show you to your room, please try to rest. Tsunade-sama instructed that you go to medical first thing in the morning for a check up." He looked at his sister "Would you mind showing Hyuuga-san around at a later date?"

When Hinata moved to complain again the blond gave her a little push "Cut that out. If you're going to be living here you gotta learn not to be so polite about everything. And don't worry about our feelings, I really doubt you could ever offend us." She smirked "Yeah, I don't mind showing her around, she'll need a girl to relate to since she doesn't know anyone. I'll even introduce her to Matsuri."

His smile widened slightly "She would like that. I think she should be returning from a mission in another day or so. I believe that will give Hyuuga-san plenty of time to rest and adjust herself a bit." He looked at Hinata "Is that acceptable?"

She looked almost horrified "Of…of course! I wouldn't…"

"Of course it's fine, Gaara." Temari rolled her eyes "You know she's not going to say no." she grabbed his cousin's arm "C'mon, I'll show you to your room and then we'll get you something to eat."

As the two women walked further down the hall jade eyes shifted to the pack Neji was holding over his shoulder "Is that all you have?" when the Hyuuga nodded he turned slightly, opening the door he had been standing beside "This room is yours."

White eyes blinked "Oh. Thank you." The room was simple although it was twice the size of his bedroom in the branch house. Setting his bag down near the door inside a shiver went up his spine when he felt hands move through his hair. Startled, he straightened, eyes wide and confused at the Kazekage. He was even more confused by the redhead's reaction. He was staring at his hand as if it were some sort of foreign object he had never seen before. It was only for a moment before he looked at Neji with those intense green eyes.

"I…apologize." It was said sincerely "I am not…entirely sure why I did that." And indeed he sounded very confused." He blinked once and then the confusion was gone, replaced by cool indifference "Would you like more time to get ready?"

"N-no…I'm fine." he suddenly felt very out of sorts. For some reason looking at the Kazekage made him feel strange, mostly because he was just so _different_ from all those years ago that he was having a difficult time adjusting. The personality change made him uncomfortable and he wasn't sure why. And then there were his eyes. Neji was good at reading emotions through eye contact. The simplest twitch here, the shift in gaze there; he could determine much. Looking into Gaara's eyes, however, made him feel as if he were sinking, plunging into some unknown territory that he didn't quite understand. Not only that, it felt as if _he_ could see into him, that the Kazekage saw just as much as he. It was disconcerting, Neji was not used to people being able to accurately read him. Then there was just the fact that his eyes were so vivid, the dark circles only enhanced it.

Years ago during the chunnin exams Neji hadn't thought much about Gaara besides the fact that he had been strong, insane, but a worthy opponent. Now he had a completely different feeling and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

With a small nod Gaara then took the lead, his strides steady and unhurried, his gait smooth. His gourd was not on his back initially but when they left the compound he had briefly stopped by his office to grab it. Neji remained silent, typical when he wanted to observe new surroundings and adjust to his present company. It seemed that Gaara was also not a talker, but the silence was not uncomfortable. Since this was to be the Hyuuga's new home his white eyes tried to take in everything, especially the people. So far he was ignored; foreigners from Konoha weren't terribly uncommon or unwelcome since they were allies. He wondered if that would change once the villagers began to realize the white eyed people weren't going away.

"You were a jounin?" Gaara's question cut him from his thoughts and when he looked he noticed the redhead was looking right at him. Warmth and discomfort filled him at the piercing stare and he nodded, trying to keep his expression as impassive as possible.

"Yes. I am not sure if you remember but I was the teammate of –"

"Of Rock Lee." He gave a brief nod and turned "Yes, I know."

Silence continued and this time it did feel a little tense. No, it felt…awkward. Even though Gaara was quiet and appeared calm he seemed to have an intense aura about him, especially when one looked into his eyes. It was really throwing him out of whack.

Since everything was pretty much either named or its purpose was obvious, Neji felt fine about Gaara not explaining anything. Perhaps the redhead knew he didn't mind the silence, he didn't know. He did notice that the villagers seemed to have a sort of love for the Kazekage. Although they didn't approach him directly, they would smile or wave and he would give a small nod or smile back. It was all just too weird for Neji; where did the homicidal maniac go? This Gaara felt like such a completely different person and indeed he was.

As the day grew later the redhead suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant "Are you hungry?"

He was "I am a bit."

With a small nod he turned to walk inside but then paused again and turned to look at him "Do you care for spicy food?"

At the word 'spicy' Neji's stomach did a twisted flip flop and he felt a little ill "Ah…I haven't had many pleasant experiences with spicy food I'm afraid."

Gaara seemed to have this habit of just _staring_ at a person, which was really damn unnerving. Then he smiled briefly "Does it have anything to do with the 'Curry of Life?'" he looked amused and Neji actually chuckled.

"So he told you about that, did he?"

"Very enthusiastically." The smile widened "The letter was ten pages, half was on the curry itself and how delicious and youthful it was. It…apparently saved his life?"

Still chuckling, Neji shook his head. That Rock Lee sometimes… "Yes, although it kills anyone else." Without thinking he flashed Gaara a smile and walked inside with him "It's an interesting story, although I was unconscious for a bit of it…"

As Neji continued he didn't notice the brief flicker of confusion in the Kazekage's jade eyes before it shifted to something else entirely. By the time the Hyuuga turned to him again the look was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I am still working on _Gift_ and I'm almost done with another chapter so here's chapter two. It's also been a little over a month. I don't like leaving folks hanging longer than that regardless.

xxxxx

**2**

xxxxx

Leaning forward at the round table, Gaara shook his head briefly "This is unacceptable." It was said calm and completely devoid of emotion although Neji could see there was a slight bit of irritation in those green depths. It had only taken him a month or so to figure Gaara out; all one had to do was look into his eyes. If not that, one only needed to listen; the Kazekage was an incredibly blunt person and had no qualms with conveying his thoughts – whether you agreed with them or not. "When I initially presented the plan to offer sanctuary and citizenship to Hyuuga-san it was specifically stated that they would also be offered a position in the shinobi ranks should they choose to take advantage. This is the third time Hyuuga Neji's request has been denied; I would like a proper explanation as to why."

Said Hyuuga was standing before a board of council members and the Kazekage. Apparently, white eyes tended to creep these individuals out, many of the members refused to look at him, feeling uncomfortable. Kankuro was no real exception to this, except he had flat out told Neji he thought Hyuuga eyes were 'freakish'.

"_I apologize for my brother's comment. It was rude and unnecessary."_ _Gaara had said to Neji a few hours later. The two had shifted into somewhat of an easy camaraderie; every now and then the older male would visit the Kazekage's office if for nothing else but to help with paperwork. Not having any missions or anything to do was driving him a little crazy._

"_Do not worry over it, I was not offended and it is not the first time I have heard those words."_

_There was a small silence as they both looked out over the village from the office balcony. It was a full moon and the wind was blowing, bringing about cool air. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair and the tranquility of the quiet desert night. When he opened them he started. Gaara was openly staring at him again; that same stare he had been getting for the past week now. He shifted uncomfortably, grateful that there was at least some distance between them._

"_I find your eyes to be enchanting."_

_It took all of the training and self-discipline he had not to blush at that statement. It was so unnerving how open and blunt Gaara was about everything. "I…suppose." He turned so that he was fully facing the front, looking out over the village "They are merely eyes."_

"_Lying does not suit you, Hyuuga-san. If you truly believed that, you would not stare into mine so often."_

"The invitation was extended to Hyuuga _Hinata_," one of the members spoke up "We were more than ready and prepared for one individual; having two is –"

"Inconsequential." The redhead cut off and Neji's brow almost rose when he saw Kankuro openly snicker. "Hyuuga Neji is her guardian; her protector. If she is to be accepted, he must be as well. Because of her situation he was specifically chosen to stay by her side. Furthermore, Konoha is not an enemy and finally, while Hyuuga Neji was not initially part of the equation, the proposition to include him for citizenship was approved. If he is an official Suna citizen, he can become a Suna shinobi, the laws are quite clear on this. He is not returning to Konoha after the child is born; he is a permanent resident. So I must again ask; _why_ has his request been denied three times?"

The moment the council members left the room when the meeting was over Kankuro began laughing loudly "You know, every time you do that they always look so damn constipated at the fact that they have to give you what you want, I can never keep a straight face."

"They were merely trying to be difficult, although I suppose in their minds they have valid reasons." Slowly the Kazekage stood from his seat and the other two males followed suit "Allies can become enemies very quickly; having two potential enemies within the village makes them uneasy."

"Yes, but Konoha would never do such a thing," Neji defended "and if they did –"

"I am sure that as long as Tsunade or someone similar to her is Hokage your claims will be valid." He turned briefly to glance at Neji "But the reality of the situation is not always so optimistic. Not everyone who wishes to be a kage is virtuous or kind. Nor are many of them diplomatic and selfless. If the alliance falls, it will be on Konoha's end as long as I am Kazekage. Konoha should have the same worries should I ever step down or something happens to me."

Although he knew Gaara was right it still struck a chord with him. Even though it was no longer his home, he still loved his village and its people. "That is a rather pessimistic view, don't you think?"

Both Kankuro and Gaara looked at him strangely but it was Gaara who replied "It is a realistic view and as a kage, it is a view I cannot ignore."

Little else was said after that, or rather, Neji did not speak much. Kankuro and Gaara spoke, mostly Kankuro talking about whatever popped up in his mind. Neji knew he was being rather childish but a lot of it could be contributed to the fact that he was, indeed, homesick. While he did receive letters from his old teammates, he missed the forests and grass and rivers of his place of birth. He missed Gai and Lee's antics, he missed Tenten's soft exasperation with them as she looked at him to be the voice of reason. He even missed his family; his uncle and Hanabi although he had not heard from them at all. He missed going to his favorite teahouse, he missed everything. He had never seen himself as the sort of person to be sentimental but Suna's culture and atmosphere was completely different from his homeland and he had to admit both he and Hinata were still experiencing a bit of culture shock. It didn't help that he had ended up with absolutely _nothing_ to do besides bother the Kazekage to help him in his office. He really wanted to go home, if just for a little bit, but he understood that their coming here had practically been exile. Oh, they hadn't said it right out but it had been implied that they shouldn't just come back unannounced or whenever they wanted. They were stuck here.

"Hyuuga-san." Neji shifted his gaze to find Gaara staring at him as they stood at the door to his office. Kankuro was nowhere to be found, had he left? How had he not noticed?

_I need to get back into training and going on missions…being idle is beginning to drive me to distraction._

When Neji did not respond he was not pressed for one. Instead, Gaara opened the door and walked inside, heading once more for the balcony. When he saw the redhead jump gracefully from the banister up to the roof he paused. Whether or not he followed Gaara was up to him; the redhead went up to the roof nightly, it was routine. Briefly, he wondered if the Kazekage even cared whether or not Neji joined him. Of course, he knew the answer but he was feeling rather emotional and slightly irrational. A little disgusted with himself, he contemplated leaving but then hesitated, staring at the open balcony door. With a small sigh he walked inside and within seconds was up on the roof, walking over to stand beside the redhead a respectful distance away.

Gaara did not look at him, although that wasn't unusual. His arms were crossed as he looked out, bright green eyes missing nothing. They stood like that for a good five minutes before the Kazekage spoke.

"Hyuuga-san," he waited until he had Neji's attention "it would seem that I had inadvertently offended you." His gaze shifted slightly but it seemed to speak volumes to the observant Hyuuga. He was nervous, why? "Although I am a political figure I find that sometimes I am not…very sociable. I did not mean to imply anything negative about Konoha."

Looking away, Neji sighed, crossing his arms "You have done nothing wrong, Kazekage-sama; you were not incorrect. I did not mean to seem irritable, especially when you have done so much for me today. I apologize for my ungrateful actions." His smile was depreciative "I am also not a very social person, do not concern yourself with my feelings."

"Why?" he sounded genuinely perplexed "Your feeling are important to me."

"I –" the Hyuuga turned, staring with barely concealed shock at the Kazekage. Gaara was unrepentant, however, his expression was as blank as always. _I am reading into this; he has mentioned before that bonds were important to him, he is referring to me as a friend and nothing more._

Over the past few months Neji had felt increasingly uncomfortable around Gaara, mostly because the redhead was not at all trying to hide the fact that he found him to be intriguing. He was about as subtle as Uzumaki Naruto was quiet; it just wasn't his thing. He had always expressed his feelings and had never had the sort of social contact that would have taught him what to say and what not to say to others. He was an extremely logical and level headed individual but a lot of it was simply because he was so upfront with anything and everything. He had nothing to hide. The Hyuuga didn't know how to feel about it; mostly because for one, they were both male. He had never been attracted to the same sex or, now that he thought about it, the opposite sex. He'd always had other things on his mind.

But ever since that first day Neji had felt something strange whenever he regarded Gaara. There was _something_ about him that felt almost magnetic and that pull somewhat frightened him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have romantic feelings for anyone, much less a kage.

He nearly jumped when he felt something warm at his hand. Even though he was taller than Gaara it certainly didn't feel like it at that moment. He was close, very much so, and there was slight confusion in his gaze, as if he didn't quite understand why Neji seemed so stiff and distant. Pale eyes flickered down to the very loose hold the redhead had on his hand. Gaara's skin was incredibly soft, almost impossibly so. It wasn't as if he had been injured often, or even touched for that matter. The fact that he was making the first move was shocking, so much so that all Neji could do was stare when the other moved closer.

"I do not know why," his voice was as soft as always, like a gentle caress "but ever since you have arrived here I have felt something strange. It confused me at first and so I decided to investigate this feeling. When I spoke to my siblings they…"

He cut himself off when their gazes locked. The brunette's breath hitched and he felt as if he were drowning in an intense sea of green that was the Kazekage's eyes. The grip on his hand tightened slightly as he pulled himself closer. Neji began to feel panicked and backed into a corner. He wanted to leave; he was uncomfortable and this wasn't right. There was the fact that they were both male and then the fact that Gaara was a _kage_ while he was anything but.

Smoothly, Neji slid his hand from Gaara's and tilted his head to the side before their lips could brush. The redhead took a step back but the brunette didn't even turn to see the look on the other's face, he merely said a polite 'excuse me' and walked away.

xxxxx

"You know," Kankuro crossed his arms and gave the very pregnant Hinata a look "you don't _have_ to purchase this dinky little house. We have _plenty_ of room at the compound."

His cousin actually sighed irritably and Neji had to keep from chuckling. Her temper had gotten short as of late due to being so close to delivery. Her stomach was rather large and her short height didn't help matter. Her breasts…well she was definitely having back problems. Her feet were constantly swollen and she felt stiff and awkward with the extra weight that she'd never had before. Needless to say, her hormones were out of whack and sometimes it showed.

She gave Neji a long suffering look before turning back to Kankuro "Neji-niisan and I both agreed that a small house would be fine. It'll only be the three of us. I've lived in a huge compound all of my life and it always felt impersonal. I don't want that." Her tone suggested any further complaints would result in something unpleasant happening.

Not used to this more aggressive Hinata, Kankuro shrugged and let out an irritated noise "Do whatever you want." He walked with them inside, taking in the interior. It was a very simple house, unfurnished although that would be fixed within a day or so. Excited, Hinata began to waddle around, a hand on her full stomach as she explored her own little house.

"She's such a housewife." Kankuro muttered as she walked into an empty bedroom and Neji could only smirk in agreement. Although she had more than proven herself, Hinata had not been a person made for combat. Her soul was gentle and she was very caring, she was also quite motherly when she wanted to be.

Soon the house would be filled with noise, baby and otherwise. Neji was off of missions for the next few months so that he could be around for the birth – which was anytime between a few weeks to a few days – and to help her adjust herself to motherhood. He had even learned to cook.

A part of him was nervous but another part was excited. Even though the child wasn't his, the two cousins had become very close; a lot of it having to do with the fact that it was just the two of them. He had stayed with her often, discussed baby names and training regimes. He had even felt the baby kick and that had just been…there were no words. He didn't want to admit it but he began to almost see the child as his; he'd been around since almost the beginning of her pregnancy and had experienced all of the joys and woes it brought. He felt incredibly close to his cousin now, much more than he ever would have thought possible.

"Hey," Neji turned to face Kankuro who was giving him a strange look "what's up with you and my brother anyway?"

"Excuse me?" frowning, the Hyuuga shook his head slightly "There is nothing. Why do you ask?"

He continued to receive the look "Because you guys were really close in the beginning, always hanging out and stuff, then all of a sudden one day you just stopped. You two get into a fight or something?"

Having been around for almost eight months now, Neji had a decent understanding of Kankuro's mental functions. He wasn't asking just to ask, _something_ of significance happened to make the older brother suspicious "No, we did not get into a fight. I have been busy with missions and being around for Hinata-sama."

He had no intention of speaking about Gaara in any sort of manner concerning attraction or intimacy. Both made him feel very uncomfortable and out of sorts. He hadn't thought about it in a while, mostly because Gaara was very good at keeping himself busy and avoiding people he wanted to avoid. Since Neji was also avoiding the redhead they did not see each other at all. Not that he didn't think about Gaara, he did constantly, he just was able to discard it and not think of the implications and discomfort.

Hinata emerged then, looking quite beyond herself, then waddled over to the far side of the house where the laundry room was. He would have gone to follow her to get away from the confrontation he knew was coming but alas, Kankuro put a hand on his shoulder, effectively halting his progress. When the grip became almost painful veins began to emerge around white eyes and he inclined his head slightly to the puppet master.

"Force will not gain my compliance." It was a clear warning and he received a scowl.

"I'm not trying to force you, but he's my little brother and while it might not have seemed a big deal to you, it definitely fucked with him."

Irritated, Neji pushed the other man's arm away "Kankuro, what are you talking about?"

"You rejected him." Neji's only response was to blink and he sighed "He didn't say it in so many words but he came to me and Temari about you and then all of a sudden you two aren't speaking any more. Look, the guy hasn't had a lot of happiness in his life alright? It's kind of awkward, knowing he's crushing on another guy, but as long as he's happy, we don't care."

"You seem to be implying that I return his feelings when I have given no implication or said anything of the sort."

He was given a really funny look before it turned into a scowl "Yeah, guess you're right. Forget it then." Waving a hand dismissively he flashed Hinata a flirty smile when she walked up to them "I gotta go, mission and all that. Don't pop the kid out without me, alright?"

She wrinkled her nose at him and he laughed, his second wave a bit more genuine. Shaking her head she looked up at Neji and started at his irritated look.

"Neji-niisan?" her question seemed to drive him from his thoughts and he looked at her, although the irritation was still there "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said tersely and turned to leave "It is nothing at all."

xxxxx

He was beautiful, Neji had never seen a more beautiful child in his entire life. Currently, the mother was resting as the infant lay in his crib, white eyes wide open and squirming around. The boy, who Hinata named Okojo, was only a few weeks old but he already seemed highly intelligent. Tiny hands rose, opening and closing into little fists. He didn't make a sound, in fact he was a very quiet baby. He only cried when he needed something and the moment it was taken care of he was quiet, almost solemn. His eyes took in everything with almost a calculated interest and he absolutely loved his mother and him.

He lowered his hand down into the crib and smiled fondly when the child took his index finger into his hand, gripping tightly. Was this how fathers felt when they looked at their sons? Whenever he looked at the boy he felt a surge of pride and warmth. He wanted to protect this small life and knew he would do anything to accomplish that goal. The moment they had given him the newborn after Hinata had given birth he had known that was it; he had fallen in love with the boy was if he were his own.

Of course he clearly wasn't; besides the eye color Okojo looked nothing at all like a Hyuuga. If anyone had held any doubt about Uchiha Itachi being the father all one would have to do was look at the child; Okojo was definitely his. That didn't matter to Neji, all that mattered was loving and protecting the fragile life that was looking up at him with complete trust.

The sensation of chakra near the house had him activating the Byakugan and Neji blinked in slight surprise. It was the Kazekage and his sister. Not wanting them to disturb Hinata's well deserved rest he walked up and opened the door before they could enter. Temari stared blankly at him, her hand having been raised to knock.

"Hinata is asleep and I sensed you coming." He said quickly in explanation "You are here to see the baby?"

"If that's alright." Temari tilted her head as if she'd be able to instantly see the infant from the door "Sorry to stop by unannounced; some meetings fell through for Gaara so I told him he should finally stop by and visit.

With a small nod he stepped to the side and allowed them in. He kept his gaze away from the redhead and Gaara did not spare him a glance. While he knew it was hypocritical, the gesture stung a bit.

_I don't have time for this. There is Okojo now and Hinata-sama needs me. I do not have the luxury of being distracted._

"Oh, Gaara look, isn't he just adorable?" Temari was grinning from ear to ear at the baby who was smiling slightly at her, big white eyes wide with curiosity. Gaara stood on the other side of the crib, his expression blank as he regarded the little boy. "Can I hold him?"

Neji shook his head "I'd rather you didn't. Hinata-sama has been rather overprotective of him, I do not wish to upset her."

This earned him a look but she shrugged and turned back to the baby, obviously no longer interested in Neji.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" he offered, wanting to be a good host "We do not have much, I have yet to go and buy groceries, but there is –"

"We already ate." That time was Gaara. Their gazes locked for only a moment before the redhead looked away, his attention back on the child. Once again he felt uncomfortable, but it was a different kind.

There was a coldness there that hadn't been there before. It wasn't hostile, simply completely and totally indifferent. He found himself thinking back on Kankuro's words and how much they had bothered him.

He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable around Gaara, only that he did. He knew there was a vague attraction but for some reason his mind kept wanting to reject the thought. Was it just because they were both men? It seemed like such a hollow reason and if he were honest with himself the entire situation was beginning to wear on him emotionally. He was going to be living here for the rest of his life; avoiding the Kazekage – the very man who gave him his missions – was pointless. Did it even matter anymore? Gaara had looked completely closed off, perhaps he was no longer interested.

_This is frustrating._

Irritated, he excused himself and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Hinata would probably wish to be awakened soon and he always liked ensuring she had a cup waiting for her should she want it.

Minutes later the two siblings exited the room, heading for the door. They were leaving already? "Leaving so soon?" he walked out of the kitchen to open the door for them. Temari shrugged.

"Yeah, we don't want to take up too much of your guys' time. Tell Hinata when she's feeling up to it to stop by with the baby. Oh, and we got some gifts for her, want us to send it?"

Neji shook his head "No, I can come and pick them up, you do not need to go out of your way for us."

Temari laughed a bit and excused herself by walking out. Once more the redhead glanced at him briefly and once again those bright green eyes seemed dull, devoid of emotion. It was almost as if he was guarding himself from Neji. It was not a comforting thought. He missed the person whose eyes were constantly shining with emotion, even when his face was completely blank. He missed the pleasant silences, he missed looking out at the village at night with him. He felt all of these things and yet he kept pushing him away…why?

"Thank you for your hospitality." Was all he said and then he left leaving the Hyuuga very confused and very upset.

xxxxx

Okojo liked taking things apart. The more complicated the object was, the better. How he kept getting a hold of screwdrivers was anyone's guess, Hinata had tried hiding them in at least ten different locations in the house. The eighteen month old was rather resilient and was already talking, although only a few words here and there. He was highly intelligent and had a penchant for messing with Kankuro's puppets. Needless to say, Okojo was no longer allowed anywhere near Kankuro's room or workshop.

Today he had found a rather complicated-looking clock in the Kazekage's office and had somehow gotten a hold of it and a screwdriver. Springs, nails and parts were all spread out in neat little piles as the young boy continued to dismantle anything else he could. And so he was found like this by Neji and all he could do was groan and put a hand over his face.

"Papa!" his face lit up upon seeing Neji and he could not help but to smile, walking over to pick him up. Okojo wasn't terribly fond of this as he was still trying to gut the clock but one look at his 'father' and he knew the gig was up.

"You know, you can't keep taking apart Kazekage-sama's clocks." The boy tilted his head curiously but Neji wasn't fooled. He knew Okojo understood every word he was saying "People like being able to tell the time.

Where was Hinata anyway? Or Temari, or hell, even Gaara? No one was in here. He supposed they could all be out looking for the boy. Okojo was already proving to be good at hiding; it usually took someone a good thirty minutes or more of searching before being able to find him and almost always in the most obscure locations.

With a sigh he adjusted the child on his hip and bent down to pick up the remnants. He gave the boy another stern look "You really do need to stop this." When the boy only continued to look at him blankly he smiled and shook his head. It was too difficult to stay angry or upset with him for long. Lightly kissing his forehead he set the toddler down.

"I see you found him."

Turning, Neji spotted the Kazekage who was just now walking through the door "We were looking everywhere for him." He spied the neatly organized guts of his clock on the floor and a ghost of a smile emerged "He found the more recent one."

"Ah. I apologize, I'll make sure to clean it up –"

The redhead shook his head, walking towards his desk "Do not concern yourself with it."

Nothing more was said and when Gaara continued to keep his back to him Neji readjusted Okojo on his hip and politely excused himself.

xxxxx

"Hinata-sama…I…need some advice."

His cousin looked up at him while she tried to brush her son's hair. Said son was being slightly fussy about it, for he wanted to do it himself and his mother wouldn't let him. After a moment she finally relented and the boy began happily brushing his hair in a rather haphazard manner, but it was being brushed nonetheless.

"What is it, Neji-niisan?"

How to explain it? "I…" he sighed and sat down on their sofa, motioning for her to bring the boy to him. She did and he happily sat on his father's lap, done with brushing his hair and was now trying to brush Neji's. Untying his hair he pulled some over his shoulder and let the boy go to town. "I shall simply be frank about it. For the past almost two years I have been strangely attracted to the Kazekage." She blinked widely at him and he sighed again "At the same time being around him in any sort of intimate manner is highly uncomfortable. For one, we are both males, but for some reason this does not bother me as much. He approached me but I rejected him and since then I have been unhappy. We ignore each other but that…I do not want that."

Sitting down beside him she put a hand on his knee "What do you want Neji-niisan?"

He frowned "You are not upset?"

"Um, you mean about the fact that you're both men?" when he nodded she shook her head "No…why? Should it matter?" she looked genuinely confused which did not at all make Neji feel any better about his situation. Kankuro had also been confused as to why gender should matter and he knew Temari probably felt the same way. Was he the only one dwelling on it?

"Nothing…I suppose. I…do not like the situation. It is not as if I can avoid him, he gives me my missions and he visits from time to time. Whenever I see him he is cold and distant, not at all like when we first arrived. Initially the two of us spent a lot of time together. We never spoke much but that did not seem necessary. I thoroughly enjoyed his company, I liked being around him. We did not speak because we did not _need_ to speak but yet the closer we became the more uncomfortable I felt."

When he didn't continue she leaned back on the couch "Are you asking me what I think you should do?"

"I…I don't know. All I know is that every time he looks at me like that it hurts and it is getting to a point where I am not sure if I can take it any longer. I have never felt like this before and…"

"Um, well, it sounds like you're afraid of your feelings." At his confused gaze she shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to word herself "You've never really been as close to someone as you were uncle and when you love someone it's a really strong bond, almost like the one I had with my mother and you with uncle. M-maybe you're afraid of being hurt. Um, and then there's the fact that he's the Kazekage. It'd bring a lot of attention to you and well…"

Hyuuga didn't like attention. They wished to be in the light but that did not mean they wanted to be seen. Their clan was very rigid in their structure, they were prestigious in a silent way. Things like affection and strong emotions were to be coveted, not displayed. There would be scrutiny; while friends and family probably would not care, the council and perhaps even the villagers might be concerned about their Kazekage taking a male lover.

And that was all he would be. A lover. Hearing the word made him think of the term 'mistress' and that he was not fond of. Mistresses were just _there_; the person on the side. That didn't sit well with him. He wanted to mean something to whoever he decided to become involved with.

"Um, Neji-niisan?" he looked at her and she gave him a concerned look "I think…you not being with Gaara-sama is hurting you more than being with him. I haven't said anything but…"

He gave her a small smile "Do not trouble yourself with it, Hinata-sama. Thank you for the advice, I will take it to heart. I have a mission tomorrow. Perhaps I will have time to think on it more and maybe come to some sort of conclusion for this once and for all. It will be a three day mission, will you be alright?"

She nodded "Please be careful Neji-niisan."

The next day Neji left on his three day mission. He was brought back three weeks later.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

xxxxx

When he finally opened his eyes the smell of the desert immediately let him know that he was 'home'. There were the sounds of machines, meaning he was probably in a hospital. He felt like shit, but a lot of that had to do with the fact that he had been tortured for three weeks straight for information by an unknown group of enemy ninja. He could only assume that they might have been mercenaries looking for information to sell. All of the major nations were at peace but there were a few smaller countries that became rebellious from time to time.

Frowning, he turned his head at something that had caught his eye. He thought it had been something red but when he blinked it was gone. Huh. Strange. He was so tired and weak, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and…

When he opened his eyes again he felt a lot better than he had initially and Hinata was in the room. When he turned his head it immediately caught her attention and a bright smile emerged. Her slender hands slid into his larger one.

"I'm so glad you're alright Neji-niisan. They said when they found you that you were half dead…and all of the enemy shinobi had been killed."

"I escaped." Oh wow, was that his voice? It sounded like pure crap "I had waited until night…killed some while sleeping…the rest while awake. Got lost."

She nodded "They found you. Temari and Kankuro had been on the rescue team."

"Okojo." He wanted to see the boy. For three weeks he had thought that he might not ever see his little boy again and that brought him no happiness. He wanted to see him, touch him, hear his voice.

Hinata gave him a warm smile and stood up. He saw the child then, slumped in one of the chairs asleep. When she approached his eyes immediately snapped open and he looked up at his mother curiously. "Your papa is awake now," she murmured softly "would you like to go say hi?"

Nodding, he clung onto her shirt until she reached the bed, then his arms were trying to stretch as far as they would go so he could hug his 'father'. Smiling, Neji raised a hand, brushing his fingers along the boy's cheek. Hinata shifted the bed so he was in a sit up position and he took the boy into his arms hugging him as tightly as he could.

"I missed you very much." He told the child, kissing his forehead "Were you good for your mother while I was gone?" a confused expression crossed his features but he nodded; large white eyes taking in his father's beat up form. Putting a hand through Okojo's hair he smiled. "I am fine, do not worry." With a sigh he pulled the boy closer and looked at Hinata "How bad is the damage?"

She shook her head "Nothing too serious. Um, you will have a lot of scars though…because of what they did."

He shrugged then winced in pain "I am not concerned about scars; I am alive, that is really all that matters." Closing his eyes he rubbed Okojo's back, smiling warmly as the child curled up and buried his face in his father's chest. Having the boy near made him feel loads better although he had to admit he was disappointed that a certain redhead wasn't around – not that he should be surprised. Three weeks of torture put a man's mind in perspective. He wanted to talk to him, if nothing else to be friends. Almost two years had gone by, he was sure the other man had moved on but Neji owed him an apology nonetheless. "Will they want to investigate me because I was tortured?"

She shook her head "You killed all of them so…there's no need. Gaara-sama said that no one is allowed to do anything official with you until he has spoken with you first."

Oh. That didn't sound good. "I take it then he wishes to speak to me the moment I am released?" when she nodded he ignored the feeling of apprehension crawling up his spine "I see. Thank you for telling me."

xxxxx

He did not go and see the Kazekage immediately after his release from the hospital. Instead he went home and spent time with Okojo and his cousin in their little house. It was not until nightfall that he made his way to the Kazekage's tower and he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling he knew where Gaara would be and it wasn't his office.

Suspicions were confirmed when he found himself up on the roof above the office where they had met many times before. He was standing on the other side, back facing him. The wind was blowing lightly, ruffling hair, robes and coat tails. Slowly he approached although he knew Gaara was aware of his presence. When he was almost an arm's length away the redhead turned and Neji could only stare.

His face, as always, was completely blank. His eyes, however, were blazing with emotions, so many he could not even attempt to identify them all. Their gazes locked and Neji felt his heart lodge up in his throat, rendering him speechless. No one had ever looked at him quite like the way Gaara was now. His heart had decided to fall back into his chest when the redhead moved, gait purposeful. Neji could only stand there as warm hands framed his face. He closed the distance and lips pressed hard against his. Before he realized it a soft moan had escaped from one of them and he had his arms wrapped tightly around the Kazekage, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Wait, how in the world…?

"I am in love with you." He declared and Neji's eyes widened, stunned. Even after all this time? "It was like this for me at the beginning." Taking a step back he dropped his hands to his sides "I understand that I am not desirable; I am only telling you this because…" he looked down and away from Neji "I did not wish for you to leave this world without knowing my feelings."

"Wait…" confusion moved through him. While he was stunned, shocked, and many other things at the confession, something he had said hadn't sounded right to him "What do you mean you're not desirable?"

He blinked once, a small sign of confusion "When I first approached you had seemed to find my actions repulsive. It is not that I do not understand, with who I am and my past I –"

"Gaara that is not…" he paused, realizing he had spoken to him so informally. Then again, the need for formalities was somewhat moot considering the situation "You thought I was disgusted by your advances? By you?" the redhead didn't answer and guilt rode him. For the past almost two years he had thought Neji had rejected him because he had been disgusted with who he was. It wasn't at all the truth but he should have realized the Kazekage, who had been considered a monster most of his life, would have come to that conclusion considering the way he had shied away and then abruptly left. He shook his head "That is not the reason I walked away that night."

This earned him a little frown "I am afraid I do not understand."

Wanting to show him that he was serious about his words Neji moved forward, taking the redhead's hands in his. There was a small gasp, almost inaudible, and he could actually see the other male's face warm as he brushed his thumb along thin, soft wrists.

_No one has ever touched him like this before._ He realized and knowing that was like a blow to the stomach. Prior to Gaara's fight with Naruto the boy had rarely even been touched, he hadn't even known physical pain until he had fought Rock Lee. The villagers fear of him had only recently faded after the Akatsuki's attack on the village and taking the redhead's demon. There were the younger generations, the ones who had been too young to know who Sabaku no Gaara had been. Regardless, it meant that being touched or embraced was a rare occurrence – if it even happened at all. Even his siblings kept a physical distance from their little brother. He was sure this was the first time anyone had _ever_ really touched him in any sort of manner beyond medical or combat reasons.

Gently, Neji tugged until their bodies were very close. The Kazekage stiffened, jade eyes looking into silver with a bit of confusion and something else; probably whatever sensation he was experiencing from Neji's touch. "Forgive me," Hyuuga began "I walked away not because I was repulsed, but because I was afraid." He shook his head when Gaara's expression shifted slightly "Not of you." He waited until he had the other's attention "You are a powerful political figure. While our families might be fine with the two of us being together that is not always the case with everyone else. Same sex relationships are not common in the world, although they are not outlawed in most areas. As a Hyuuga being the center of attention is not something we crave and I am a naturally reclusive individual. I was afraid of how a potential relationship would affect your reputation; you have fought hard to build it into something good and honorable and I had feared I would drag you down. In addition, I had also feared the scrutiny. Then there was the fact that having romantic feelings for another had been terrifying to me. I am not normally an affectionate person and I allow very few to become close to me." He smiled slightly "It had nothing to do with you as a person. In those weeks that I had been in captivity, I realized how foolish and silly I had been. When I had thought that I would be killed, all I thought of was how much of my life I had wasted avoiding you when we could have been together. My reasoning began to seem nonsensical and I…realized that these past two years my feelings have developed into…" with a frustrated sigh he shifted, completely startling the other male when he wrapped his arms around him in an embrace "My feelings for you are the same is what I am saying. Forgive me for hurting you…and dragging this out for so long. I will understand if you do not wish to take this any further."

The two men pulled away from each other, their expressions distant and contemplative "I believe…I understand." Gaara's pale face was still flushed from the unexpected intimacy. "But this was not what I was expecting. I am not sure what to think or how to feel with this new knowledge. I never expected you to return my feelings…I had accepted that fact."

Once more he felt like a bastard "You no longer need to feel that way; if you need to hear the words then I will say them. I love you, as you love me. The potential ridicule, the fear of being in the center of attention, all of that means little in comparison to not being with you. I have been unhappy with how everything had turned out; I miss the times we spent together and I miss the way you would look at me with such emotion. If we only went back to that, to standing out here and enjoying the silence, I would be happy. I just want to be in your company again, it does not matter how."

He wasn't looking at him but Neji knew it was from shock at the words. Two years of believing that a person had been disgusted with you only to find that it had been the complete opposite wasn't something someone adjusted to automatically. If Gaara did forgive him, he knew he would have to make it up to him somehow.

Actual confusion seemed to be more along the lines of Gaara's feelings instead of anger and he looked up at Neji, frowning slightly "You…truly love me?" he sounded genuinely surprised, as if such a thing were impossible. Sighing inwardly – this was his fault and he knew it – he closed the distance between them, tilted his head and pressed their lips together. Although Gaara did not push him away he did not respond either; that was fine. Gently, arms wrapped around a slender frame and hands slid up a strong back. There was a shiver and a small moan was heard from the Kazekage; relishing the sensation of another's touch.

"Yes." He said as he pulled away "I cannot express how sorry I am for how you've felt these past two years…I had been afraid of ruining your reputation and ridicule while you had thought I found you repulsive."

Briefly, the Kazekage shook his head "My reputation…" he met his gaze once more "My reputation will not be tarnished because my lover is male. I am sure there will be people who will protest and possibly be against it, if for little else than the fact that I would be unable to reproduce. Perhaps no one will protest at all; those who still fear me deep down will probably be thankful for the fact that I will never sire any children. Regardless, it does not matter; it never did. At least not to me. I was merely content with the fact that I had found love, even if it was not reciprocated. I –" he was cut off in surprise when he was once more pulled close and soft lips slid over his. His eyes remained wide for a moment before slowly lowering, arms tentatively going around the other male, still a little unsure and even shy. It felt like some sort of crazy dream, for two years he had tried his best to ignore his feelings for the Hyuuga, knowing that the other male had been offended and repulsed by his actions – actions that had been sprung because he had been somewhat sure at the time that Neji had felt the same. Now he knew that Neji _had_ felt the same way but it seemed that perhaps he had acted too soon. Now through tragedy, they had come together. Gaara was not sure if this was healthy or not but he found himself uncaring. For the first time someone was holding him, kissing him, and it felt incredible.

The older male pulled back but not away, keeping the smaller redhead in his arms "Whatever it is you wish for; if it is within my power I will do my best to give that to you."

A contemplative expression emerged "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable or uneasy."

"Unless you decide not to be with me, I am sure I will not have such feelings."

This was too much "Neji, are you sure? This is truly what you wish, for us to be together? I also would be content to be friends. I consider you to be someone precious to me, you do not…" he cut himself off at the look in the other's white eyes. They were…

"I say nothing I do not mean." And that was the last he was going to say on it.

There was silence as the two continued to stare and eventually the redhead closed his eyes, a very soft smile playing on his lips "I am not good with…relationships. Not of this manner."

Arms tightened and he shyly leaned against the other, resting his head on Neji's shoulder. This was what people in relationships did, right? He had seen people embrace and kiss before; he knew about more intimate practices – more than he had ever _wanted_ to know thanks to Kankuro.

"It will be a learning experience for the both of us then." Neji smiled at Gaara's curious glance "This is the closest physically I have been with another person. I am also horrible at relationships. I am very unromantic and Hinata-sama has mentioned more than once that I am quite insensitive."

"Temari also says I am insensitive and unromantic." The two males shared a knowing smile "As for intimacy…" he turned his head "when I informed Kankuro of my feelings for you he…"

Neji's hand rose to stop him and he shoved his fingers through his hair in slight frustration "I am sure I know where you are going with that and you do not need to say anything more. _Where_ he got the information is anyone's guess since he swears he's straight but that's neither here nor there." His smile was warm "Although I do not deserve you, I would be honored if you allowed me to be at your side."

He responded by moving closer, wrapping his arms around the other. He was blushing profusely at this point, the most emotion he had seen on the other's face since he had come to Suna. _For me he shows his emotions._ The thought humbled him, Gaara was extremely good at hiding what he truly felt inside and yet for him he dropped his guard.

He closed the distance between their lips and never had he felt so at peace.

xxxxx

His breathing was a little harsh and shaky as pale hands slid underneath the fabric of his robes and moved over his skin. A soft moan escaped at the sensation, he also had never had anyone touch him quite like this.

Hands stopped moving and he opened his eyes, face flushed. White eyes took in green "Is something wrong?" Gaara was giving him a blank look but his eyes seemed to hold some uncertainty. Neji had to admit that his thought processes weren't exactly stellar at the moment after having practically made out with the redhead not even five minutes ago on the roof. Who knew that emotions could be so powerful?

Even though he had zero experience with intimacy, and it honestly made him feel a little awkward, he had been unable to resist the urge to suggest they go to the Kazekage's room. It had been impulse on his part, kissing Gaara and having the other man touch him had definitely affected him and the affect – he was quite thankful for the fact that he wore loose clothing – was getting harder now that he was pressed against the wall. He had no idea of what he was doing at this point and he really didn't care.

The redhead continued to scrutinize him for a moment before he began to move his hands again. Closing his eyes, the Hyuuga let out a shaky breath before opening them again, silver depths hooded. Realizing that Neji's noises weren't of pain he continued to explore hardened muscle. Fingertips brushed along scars that he had earned from weeks of torture and he shivered, resisting the urge to just pull the smaller man against him.

"I love your touch." He breathed and tried to pull the other closer, needing to have him near. He knew that being twenty and a virgin was probably listed as sad in some shinobi hand guide and more than likely the fact that just being touched like this was making him as hard as a rock was also probably sad. He really didn't care; it felt _good_ having those hands move over his heated skin.

His robes slid from his shoulders, revealing a bare chest. Stepping forward jade eyes flickered up to his for only a moment before he bent his head, brushing his lips along a thin white scar. An appreciative grunt left him at first which turned into a low moan when he felt the wet tip of his tongue trail back over where lips had just been. The other's name escaped his lips in a whisper.

"Neji," Even he couldn't mask the huskiness of his tone. "are you sure I am not hurting you?"

Instead of responding he moved forward, grabbing the other male and pulling him in for a hard, demanding kiss. The other practically melted in his arms and a strange sensation came over him, strong and fierce. His hand pressed against Gaara's lower back so he could have an easier time of rocking his hips against the other. This time the low moan that escaped came from the redhead.

"You're not hurting me."

Satisfied with this answer he continued his ministrations; tongue trailing over pale skin, down a thin scar to a hardened nipple. When he felt teeth sink into sensitive flesh he made a throaty noise, thrusting his hips, needing the friction. He shivered when a wet tongue swirled around the sting, his eyelids fluttering as the other hardened bud was rolled between calloused fingers.

"Nngh…Gaara…" it came out a throaty purr as he continued to rock his hips. A loud moan escaped when teeth bit down again. Lips brushed feather light along creamy skin while a hand slipped underneath the fabric of his pants, fingers wrapping around his hardened length. His hips rocked again. "Oh, gods…that feels…ah…faster please…"

The redhead kissed him in response, his hand pumping Neji in a steady rhythm. The other could feel Gaara's hardened length against his thigh but he seemed to be in no hurry, seeming to enjoy the soft gasps and moans. Teeth lightly scraped down his neck and along his collarbone, a thumb brushed over his slit, rubbing pre cum around the engorged head. His response was swallowed by a kiss before the pumping stopped, to his disappointment.

It quickly faded "I…want to taste you." The Kazekage said softly right as the remaining bit of white fell from Neji's body to pool around his ankles "All of you."

It sounded so sinfully seductive even though he knew it was just Gaara being upfront and honest "Yes…" they kissed again and that wonderful hand slid back over his shaft, moving slowly. He kept trying to rock his hips but a free hand pinned him. His breath caught in his throat when the kisses trailed down his chest, abdomen and lower still.

Kneeling before the Hyuuga the redhead leaned forward, a warm tongue darting out to trail along the soft head and then down the shaft very slowly. A hand immediately delved into red tresses as the wet organ became bolder, his mouth joining to lick and suck up and down the side, not quite taking him in. It felt absolutely amazing; the sensation of something other than his hand giving him pleasure. When he felt teeth lightly move along sensitive flesh he let out a sharp cry "More…ah…more, I need…"

Tongue trailed over the slit, lapping up the salty bead that had formed "More?" he asked and Neji got the distinct notion that he was being teased.

"Yes," it came out husky and a little throaty, which turned into a loud moan when warmth enveloped his aching cock and a tongue wrapped around as red hair began to bob up and down "Fuck! Fuck…Gaara…" he was so hard he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to hold it in, he wanted to burst he was filled with so much pleasure "Wait…don't…I don't want to…" another moan "S-stop…"

He did and green eyes looked up at him curiously as he pulled away but Neji was moving, lifting the Kazekage up and guiding him to the bed. As he walked forward and the redhead backward he began removing clothing, inwardly smiling when a heady sigh escaped Gaara as he slid his hands over warm skin. By the time they had reached the bed Neji was already unfastening the redhead's pants and chuckled softly when he realized the man – predictably – didn't wear underwear. He crawled on the bed and dipped down, smiling when he felt the young man shiver at the feel of his tongue moving down his neck.

"I've never done this before so if I do something wrong…" he stopped when he saw Gaara shake his head slightly.

"Your touch…this is enough."

"I want to give you more than that." Neji murmured against his skin and lifted his head, sliding his lips over the redhead's.

Although Gaara knew from his brother – something Neji still had no desire to question – how two men had sex it was not the same as actually doing it. They fumbled around rather clumsily, all thumbs as they tried to figure out what to do without seriously hurting each other.

To Neji's surprise the Kazekage had lube in his drawer, courtesy of Kankuro –Neji _seriously_ began to question Kankuro's claims about not being gay – and that had just been awkward and painful for the younger male. Arms and legs had wrapped around the Hyuuga's body as gasps and pain-filled groans had turned into actual hard moans once the two finally found a rhythm. Neji had found it incredible being inside of someone. A tight heat that a hand had absolutely nothing on. It was even more intense than when Gaara had used his mouth and it had taken nearly all of his self control not to lose it.

And then the redhead was riding him, hips rocking, green eyes hooded and heavy with lust. Mouth slightly agape as he panted and moaned, fingers digging into skin as his lover's name escaped kiss-swollen lips. It didn't take long for sweat to begin to coat their bodies, hard breaths and heavy whispers cutting through the darkness and silence of the Kazekage's room.

The Hyuuga's hands were everywhere and it felt absolutely amazing to Gaara, feeling fingers and warmth trail over his overly sensitive skin. It became too much for him during their first time and with Neji's hands and lips all over him, filling him, he had reached his peak quickly, actually crying out his lover's name as bliss claimed him. His climax had triggered Neji's and the other male crushed him against his body as it shook with pleasure.

They remained like that for a while, holding each other as their bodies calmed and settled. When they finally untangled themselves they crawled into the massive bed and curled up together, the redhead resting on Neji's chest.

"Gaara, are you sure about allowing our relationship to be public knowledge?" he had asked after a long moment of silence; the two simply lying together and enjoying each other's presence.

"I do not see why it would be an issue. I am not ashamed of the fact that I am in love with you. It will not affect my duties as Kazekage. Do not concern yourself with such things, Neji." His arms tightened around his lover "We do not have to go out and make public displays of ourselves but I would not mind being affectionate with you around others. Either way, if you prefer to keep things quiet…"

"No." with a small sigh he shifted and kissed Gaara's forehead "I do not wish to do that at all. If you are not concerned, I will not be concerned. I am content with this. With us."

Sitting up a bit Gaara dipped his head, brushing their lips lightly. Soon he deepened the kiss, letting out a small appreciative noise when arms wrapped around his neck. Before Neji knew it the redhead was all but straddling him, a small smile on his face. Slowly he bent forward, that smile still on his face "Mm. With that said, I do believe that it is my turn to pleasure you." And with that all thoughts and words ceased to exist.


End file.
